Her Life For Mine
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: They were lead to believe that they were finding evidence to a case but are now trapped in a sinking cargo holder and trying to survive getting out of there alive but will love come in the way of that. The Price for one is the Price for another! Warnings are inside! ONE SHOT, maybe a sequel?


**This came to me while I was actually watching The Vampire Diaries, when Matt weighed himself down in the pool to save Tyler and that and I know this is completely different but hey I saw the water and this came to mind!**

**Warning! This is sad, made me cry a tiny bit while writing it and I think there is tiny swearing but nothing major in here!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds nor will I ever!**

**Another Warning! CHARACTER DEATH! I know I hate these but I felt like writing it!**

Reid knew that they didn't have much time left, the cargo holder was slowly emerging into the water and the water level was rising by the minute. Reid felt loss of words when he stared Prentiss right in the eyes, how could they be this stupid! They knew this unsub, they knew he loved to see couples die slowly and this was a nightmare. They were tricked into thinking that they would find another pair of bodies here by an anonymous caller. Prentiss said that they could handle it and if they found something they would call back. They both weren't thinking when they walked into the cargo holder.

**Reid's POV**

I should have known better and now Emily's paying for my stupidity. I knew something was off and I should have spoken up about it. As soon as we walked in we heard the cargo door close, we tried to open, we tried to do something to get out but it was no use. That's when we felt the cargo holder being lifted from the ground; we didn't know what was happening until we heard multiply gun shots hit the cargo holder. I got shot in the thigh, it wasn't good, and I felt the blood seeping from the wound as we were thrown into the ocean. All of it came together then; the bullet holes allowed the water to pour into the cargo holder and all I could think of was Emily. I wasn't going to make it out of here, not with my wound but Emily had a chance, she could make it out and that's all a wanted.

"Reid I think I've stopped most of the bleeding but you're going to need to get to the hospital," Emily was acting as though I was going to make, like she was denying the fact that we were even in here.

"Emily…" I started but she gave me a piercing look.

"No, no don't start that Reid, the team will be here any minute and we'll get you to the hospital and you'll be alright, we'll be alright," Her eyes, oh god her eyes were speaking a thousand words of hope and all I could think about was the gruesome fate that laid ahead.

"Emily, we're stuck in a sinking cargo holder and I'm not going to…" She interrupted me again, why wasn't she letting me finish, she knows it's true. I wanted to let her live, I wanted to let her go on with her life, it's what she deserves.

"Don't you dare say it Reid, don't you dare!" She was now shouting at me and had stumbled to her feet trying to gain balance on the rocking cargo holder.

"Emily, it's the truth!" I shouted back at her, watching the despair creep onto her face, "And you know it." My lips started to shake as the words came out of my mouth.

"Reid we're both going to get out of this, I swear to you that we will," I shook my head, I couldn't deny the truth that I knew was all too true before my eyes, "I can't let you go Spencer."

The cargo holder was gaining too much water and now was beginning to sway violently, when one side sunk into the water causing us to fall into gravity and be pushed against the far end wall and be taken by the freezing water.

I gasped in pain as I slammed against the wall. I heard Emily hiss in pain and let my eyes fall on her body. She was beautiful in so many different ways; the thought of losing her was sickening.

"I won't let you go," Her lips embraced mine and I immediately returned it. Vibes were sent through my body as I touched her body and she embraced me further and held me tightly. I could feel her body radiate heat and I couldn't feel the pain anymore that once surged through my body, it melted away as soon as I embraced her.

"Emily…" I trailed off and removed my lips from hers, "I can't let you die."

Her eyes widen at my words, "And I can't let you die."

I shook my head, "Am already dead Emily!" I shouted that almost made myself jump.

"No you're not!" She shook her head violently. I looked straight into her eyes and nodded. I placed my hands on her head and she did the same and we just looked at each other. It was making my heart rage at me, telling me to that the love was too strong to die right there but my brain knew better and knew fate had played its course. I was dead but she wasn't, Emily could live a happy life, meet someone new, grow old and die with a smile on her face and not a tear soaked one.

I wanted it to last forever but reality kicked in and the coldness of the water and the pain of the wound had become slightly numb with the freezing water that had cover out legs, "We need to get out of this water," I jittered, the freezing water and dropped the temperature dramatically and we could now see our own breaths in the air.

"Yeah," She slowly let out, "Have – have you got a- anything w – we could use?" Her eyes were becoming droopy and heavy.

"No," I looked at her, she wasn't going to last much longer in this water, "But I know what I have to do."

She didn't even reply as I slowly lifted her from the water and placed her on my shoulders. Tears came down my face as the water slowly rose past my hips.

"Spencer?" I couldn't take this anymore; it was like someone stabbed me with a hundred knives right in my heart.

"Shh, Emily it's ok," I soothed her as the water rose past my stomach.

"Reid, I love you," Emily slurred out; her voice was so sweet when she talked, like angel's singing. I loved to listen to her talk and laugh. Her face when she smiled made my heart flutter and my stomach turn with butterflies. When she felt happy, I felt happy. When she felt pain, I felt pain. She was my soul mate, she was the person I would have spent the rest of my life with, I would've gone through hell for her and return with a smile for her. She was the reason I stuck with this team, she's the reason for why I continue to fight, I lose her and I fall into the pieces that my life was.

"I l – love you t –too," My eyes were becoming heavier as I felt the call of sleep pushing me further into the darkness.

The freezing water was becoming more numbing by the minute as I felt myself slowly drift into the call of sleep. I had to fight it, there wasn't a high chance of me surviving but I had to at least try. I could feel Emily shaking, I was surprised that Emily didn't fight my decision to get her out of the water but the conditions we're in must of kept her out of it. The water was becoming a murky colour now, my blood was mixing in and the salt was causing a slight stinging to come to my wound. My legs were becoming weaker as a struggled to keep Emily above the freezing water; I couldn't let her down though. I know the chances of her getting out of here are slim but I have to give her the biggest chance possible. My shoulders and my arms were trembling as the water slower increased to my shoulders. My breathing was becoming a challenge now, the bottom half of my body I could no longer feel and I could feel my heart begin to beat a little slower every two minutes.

Emily was finally waking up from her deep sleep, she looked around. Her heart was beating faster when she noticed Reid in the water supporting her weight.

"Reid no no no," She saw his blue lips and pale face, she knew he was doing this for her and she hated him, she hated him for doing this to her.

She was now struggling to get off of him, the bit that worried her was that he wasn't fighting to keep her above the water, he wasn't even protesting against it. She gasped and the shockingly freezing water as she entered it. Then Emily fully saw his face. His lips were not only blue but looked like they had frost on them. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were glued shut.

"Reid, REID!" Emily almost screamed in tears. God dammit she thought, she wasn't going to lose him, not like this, "REID, come on please wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open, to Emily's sweet eyes, his face was relieved at first but then was worried. Emily wasn't supposed to be in the water, she was supposed to be safe and she was supposed to survive this.

"E – Emily," He didn't the strength to say much, "I – I'm s –s –so t- t- t- tired."

He felt himself begin to submerge into the water when two hands brought him back to the surface.

"No, don't you do that Reid," Emily felt the cold water begin to take effect on her as the water had already come to her chin.

"I – I w-won't m-make it b-but y-you can," His eyes were so sweet as his knees gave in and he slowly submerged into the water.

"Reid, Reid, SPENCER!" Emily screamed as she reached down for him and pulled his frozen body to the surface, "Don't Reid, I love you Reid, come back!" Tears were pounding down her face as she tried to find as pulse on his cold dead skin.

"N- no, no, no!" There was nothing there, not a heartbeat to be found. She embraced him and squeezed him tightly, "You're so stupid, why did you do that, why?!"

She felt herself going numb as she slowly let her eyes flutter. Spencer was right, the odds of them getting out were against them. She let the thought of Spencer flow through her minds. Suddenly the cargo holder started to drain of water and sway back and forth.

"Spencer, Spencer, see we're getting out," She shook him but still no response came. Why! Why couldn't they have come earlier Spencer was still alive and he would've had a chance.

With a thud she felt the cargo holder be placed on the floor. She looked frantically around and saw the door being opened and friendly faces appear on the other.

"Medic!" Hotch shouted as he run forward to Reid.

Morgan raced over to Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Emily, we've here now, we're gonna get you some help now."

"H –he's not breathing and he h-has no pulse," Emily frantically said and looked and Morgan with pleading eyes.

The medics raced over to Reid but they were too late, there was no reviving him at that point. His corpse lay helplessly on the floor as the team looked away in tears.

"I'm sorry," One of the medics said before gathering their things.

"No, you try again!" Emily shouted at him, "You don't give up on him, you help him you bastard!" Emily screamed into Morgan's shoulder and fell to the floor, broken in tears.

"Emily, it's gonna be alright," Morgan was feeling no different, he felt like shouting at them, screaming to help Reid but he hadn't been through what Emily had just been through. It was going to take time and healing for this to heal.

Emily stared at the coffin, the coffin that belonged to her dead boyfriend, she loved him with everything she had, her heart and soul and he gave his own life to save hers. She felt angry, she felt guilty that it wasn't her who should be dead, that Reid should still be alive. But that wasn't the case and the last thing Reid would've wanted was for her to halt her life. She wasn't going to let him down that way, ever.


End file.
